A Trip To Sacramento
by Supervisorporn
Summary: The team has to go to a conference for forensics. Grillows, Snickers (Rated T for safe)
1. Chapter 1

**A/N Hey guys! I'm working on this story since forever. And now I post the first chapter. I know it's very short. The next chapters will be longer, I promise.**

Chapter 1

"Hey, Nick! I bought a new game for our X-Box!" Warrick said as he came in the break room.

"Let me see!" Nick took it roughly out of his hand. "Wow! Call Of Duty. Let's play it!"

Warrick inserted the game in the X-Box and they began to play. Sara and Greg came in a few minutes later. "Grissom told us that there are no cases tonight." Sara said and sat herself down between Nick and Warrick with a yogurt.

Greg sat next to Nick. "I want to play too!" Warrick gave him another controller so he could play with them in the next round.

"Ok, guys. What is so great to shoot people?" Sara asked.

Greg only shrugged his shoulders.

"Do you four have no work to do?" It was Conrad Ecklie's loud voice.

"What else should we do when we have no cases to work on?" Greg answered without turning away from the TV.

Ecklie rolled his eyes and went to Gil's office where he found Gil and Catherine sitting in front of a laptop. "At least there are two who are working."

Gil looked up at him. "Not really. What can I do for you, Conrad?"

Ecklie throw a stapler on Gils desk. Catherine started reading while Ecklie said: "Tomorrow morning at 8am you start the trip with your team. There will a car in the parking lot at 07:30am. And now you can go home." With this words Conrad left the office.

"We are going to Sacramento to a conference for forensics." Catherine summarized and stood up to go with Gil to the break room. "Could we get your attention please?"

The four CSI's looked over to their bosses. "What a whole stapler with cases?" Nick asked.

"No." Catherine gave everyone a few sheets. "This are your schedules."

Sara looked at her sheet. „We are going to Sacramento to a conference for forensics?"

Gil nodded. "At the sheets are the presentations you have to go to and on the other one are the presentations you can go to if you want."

Warrick looked at his sheets. "When will we start?"

"Tomorrow at 8am." Catherine and Gil said at the same time.

Sara was shocked. "What?!"

Gil shrugged his shoulders. "We just found it out too."

Catherine smiled. She didn't have to take care of anything because Lindsey went to a class trip for 3 weeks. "We will be there for 5 days. And we don't go by plane, we will go by car which we will get tomorrow. We can go home now. And at 8am we will meet here in the parking lot."

**What do you think? Let me know please. (:**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Here is the next chapter. Like I promised it's longer. I just want to let you know that in my story Greg will be like he was in the earlier seasons. Not that you're wondering about that. And a huge thank you to the reviewers! xx**

Chapter 2

The next day at 7:45am Sara, Nick and Warrick were already in the parking lot of the Las Vegas Police Department. Slowly Greg came with a suitcase. He wore sweatpants just like Warrick. Behind him Catherine walked with bag over her right shoulder.

"Hey, Greg. You have a suitcase?! Look at Catherine! Even she has a bag. " Nick laughed when Greg was standing next to him.

"This is Catherine's suitcase. She said it was too heavy for her." Greg packed out his video camera.

"Why do we have to drive with a car? With the plane we would be there faster!" Sara said angry.

Greg turned the camera to himself. "That was Sara Sidle how she overreacts." After that he heard a 'Hey!' from her. "Well I'm going to drive to Sacramento with Sara, Warrick, Nick, Catherine and Grissom who is driving in this car over there." Greg filmed everyone while he was saying their names.

After Gil parked his Tahoe he came too and opened the car. So Warrick and Nick started to put the two suitcases and the bags in the trunk. "Catherine what do have in this suitcase?" Nick asked.

Catherine shrugged her shoulders. "Only the things I need." Then she sat down in the passenger seat. Behind her sat Greg and Sara and behind them Nick and Warrick. Gil sat in the driver seat and prepared the mirrors for the ride.

Xxxxx

The first two hours were quit. Nick and Warrick talked about football, Catherine searched for good songs on the radio and Sara looked at the landscape. Gil was Gil and happy that it was so quite in the car. The only thing which was getting on his nerves was that Catherine always changed the radio channel. Greg listened to music on his IPod until the battery went dead. So he started singing songs on his own.

Sara hit him in his side. "Greg, stop singing! You can't sing!"

"This is abuse!" Greg said loud.

Nick and Warrick didn't want Greg to sing while they were talking. "Greg, shut up!" Nick, Warrick and Sara said at the same time.

"We could sing a song together."

Sara rolled her eyes. "Greg…"

"C'mon! I know that you all know this song!" Greg said and started singing:

"She'll be coming around the mountain when she comes. She'll be coming around the mountain when she comes. She'll be coming around the mountain, she'll be coming around the mountain, she'll be..."

"GREG!" The whole team said. Greg looked at the annoyed face of Sara and choosed better not to look at the others.

"I'm hungry." Nick said.

"Man, didn't you eat something at home?" Warrick asked.

"How should I know that you all ate something at home?"

"Don't even think about that we will stop for you so you can eat something."

"Why not? I'm starving."

"Because nobody else is hungry."

This was getting on Greg's nerves. "Why are they allowed to fight and I'm not allowed to sing?"

"Because your songs are horrible!" was Sara's answer.

"No, they aren't."

Gil looked over to Catherine. "Cath, do something please."

"Why me?" Catherine asked.

"I have to drive this car."

Catherine rolled her eyes and turned around. "Guys!" It wasn't getting quieter so nobody has heard her. "HEY!" she screamed and everyone was quiet. "Could you please talk in a volume like normal people? And stop fighting!"

"But I'm starving." Nick said quietly and got a warning look from Warrick.

Catherine took her bag and searched for an apple which she threw to Nick. "Thanks, Cath."

At 12 they stopped at McDonalds. "Can we eat somewhere else?" Sara asked while she got out of the car.

Nick laid his arm around her shoulders and pulled her along with him. "Sara, they have veggie burgers and salad too."

Gil looked at his team. "I'm not sure if I can survive this a whole week."

Catherine smiled and patted his shoulder. "Don't worry. You will survive it."

Xxxxx

"I would like to have a Bigmac." Warrick informed the woman on the cash register. "Greg, what do you want?"

Greg looked at all the pictures. "I don't know that looks all so delicious."

Nick interrupted him: "I will take a Bigmac too."

"Is the Veggieburger really without meat?" Sara asked skeptical.

The woman rolled her eyes. "Of course. It would have the name if there would be meat in it."

"Then I will take one." Sara looked at Greg. "What do you want now?"

"I don't know."

"I would like to have a McChicken." Catherine said.

"And I take a Chickenburger TS." Gil added. "Greg, did you choose something?"

"Maybe…no…I rather like a…nope…"

Nick smiled at the woman. "We will take a Happy Meal for him with french fries and a Cheeseburger."

"Hey!" Greg started complaining but it was too late he got a Happy Meal with a car.

They took a table at the window from which they could look over the parking lot.

Catherine laid a hand on Greg's shoulder. "Do you like the car Sara has picked out for you?"

Greg looked at her with a 'haha very funny' look.

"Greg it flashes when you push the button." Sara explained.

After Gil finished his burger he stood up. "I'm going to refuel the car. We'll meet at the gas station."

Nick and Warrick jumped up and walked fast to Gil. "Wait! We want to buy some snacks for the ride."

**It was hard for me to write about McDonalds. I would have loved to make all team members to vegetarians but they aren't...only Sara. And this burgers in the story are burgers we can buy in Germany. I don't know if there are burgers which aren't in your country... **

**So please let me know what you think about this chapter. (:**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Gil stood in the queue of people when Nick and Warrick joined him. Nick had a few bags with crisps and Warrick two big bottles coca cola, a sports magazine for him and Nick and a magazine about science for Greg.

After they paid they got out where Sara, Greg and Catherine were standing at the car

Sara looked at Nick who held like five bags with chips. "Didn't we just eat something?"

Nick shrugged his shoulders and went into the car.

When everyone sat in the car Greg read his magazine. "Wow! They have a part about forensics!" he said happily. "And they search for a forensic team which allows them to take part in an investigation."

"Not again…" Warrick leaned forward to read the article.

Nick did the same. "But you don't want to do this, don't you?"

"Why not?" Greg asked.

Sara pushed Nicks head a side. "Nick, go away! You smell." But Nick just laughed. "Catherine, can we swap places, please?"

"No." Catherine answered without looking at Sara.

"Guys, we will get money for it!" Greg showed Nick and Warrick the article.

"No, Greg. Forget about it!" Gil finally said.

„Oh please! This is going to be fun!" Greg begged.

"No!" Gil said again.

"But…" Greg started but Gil interrupted him: "Greg, I said No! I'm the supervisor here and when I say no everyone has to accept it!" Gil's voice went louder with every word.

Everyone in the car was quiet. No one ever heard Gil talking like that. Catherine looked concerned to Gil, Greg hid behind his magazine, Sara looked out of the window, Nick stopped eating his crisps and Warrick closed slowly his bottle.

"Gil?" Catherine asked carefully but he didn't react. "Grissom!?"

"What?" he asked. Everything was getting on his nerves. Then he looked to Catherine. "I'm sorry."

"Should I drive?" she asked him.

Gil shook his head. "No, I'm okay."

A long time it was still very quiet in the car and the tension broke when Nick showed Warrick a car he found in his magazine.

For the next four hours they still didn't talk much until they were somewhere in downtown of Sacramento.

"Do you know where our hotel is?" Warrick asked when he saw that they drove the third time on the same street.

"Yes." Gil answered.

"Sure? Because it doesn't look like it." Sara said.

Gil looked over to Catherine who searched for something. "What are you doing?"

"I'm searching for a navigation device or a map at least because you have obviously no idea." Catherine answered. "But here is nothing what could help us."

"Maybe we should ask someone." Gil proposed.

"Why has nobody a map in this car?" Catherine asked.

"You could have thought about one too." Gil said.

"Why do I always have to remember everything?" Catherine wanted to know.

"Please stop fighting. You two break my heart every time you fight." Greg begged them.

"I found it!" Nick yelled. „It's on the right side!"

Everyone looked to the right. Gil pulled over and stopped in front of the hotel. "See! I find everything." He smiled to Catherine.

She smiled back. „I know…Sooner or later…"

A man walked over to the car. "Are you here for the conference?" he asked with a huge smile.

Gil nodded and gave him a sheet. "We're from the CSI in Las Vegas."

The man waved two other men to him. "I will park your car. You go into the hotel and these men here will help you with the suitcases."

"Finally!" Greg said while he got out of the car and threw his arm in the air.

Gil and Sara went first in the hotel where they had to stand in a long queue. The rest of the team sat down on a sofa. "Here are no good-looking girls." Nick said after five minutes.

Warrick shaked his head. "You can't even say girls anymore. They're all so old."

"They're even older than me." Murmured Catherine. "Except her. She is much younger." Catherine pointed at a blond young who was walking to the elevators.

Greg stared at her. "She is hot."

"Then go and talk to her." Warrick proposed.

"No. I can't do that. I can't go to her and start talking." Greg replied.

"Why not? She is a sweet young girl. I bet she would love talking to someone who is as young as her." Nick asked his friend.

Greg looked to Nick then back to the girl and then to Nick again. "You're right. I will go to her." He was about to stand up when Catherine said: "Too late. 'Sweet young girl' is in the elevator now."

Nick laid a hand on Greg's shoulder. "Don't worry, Greg. Maybe you will see her tonight at the opening ceremony."

Greg sighed. "I hope so."

"Greg, where did you leave your happiness?" Catherine asked.

"It will come back later…maybe." Greg answered.

Sara and Gil came back. „We have the keys!" Sara said. "And want to have a room with Nick. Is that okay, Nicky?"

Nick nodded and stood up. „Of course."

"It's your lucky day, Nick!" Warrick laughed.

"They would make a sweet couple." Catherine thought loudly when Nick and Sara walked away.

Greg nodded. "Yes. Just as me and this beautiful girl."

Gil looked at Catherine with a questioning look. "Greg found a girl he would like to date." Then she got up. "So where is our room?"

"You want to share a room with me?" Gil asked.

"Well if I share a room with Warrick Tina would hate me and if I would share a room with Greg I couldn't sleep because he would talk all night about 'Sweet young girl'." Catherine explained.

"Stop calling her that!" Greg complained.

Catherine turned to Greg. „We don't know her name yet. So let me call like I want to call her."

Greg smirked. "Alright, Cat."

Catherine opened her mouth to say something but Gil stopped her: "I see your point. Let's go upstairs." He laid a hand on her back and pushed her gently forward.

"What is with our key?" Warrick inquired and Gil threw the key to him.

**What do you think, guys?**


	4. Chapter 4

**A huge thank you to youronlyhuman and MamaBirdCat because they review every chapter. **

Chapter 4

Catherine let herself fall into the bed while Gil went into the bathroom and splashed cold water in his face. When he came back he walked to the window and looked down to the streets.

"Why were you so strange a few hours ago?" Catherine asked and looked over to him.

Gil turned around. "What do you mean?" He walked over to the bed.

She watched him as he sat down at the edge of the bed. "When you told Greg: "I'm the supervisor here and when I say no everyone has to accept it!""

"I was stressed."

Catherine crawled over to him. "Because of us?"

"Yeah…This quarrels were getting on my nerves." Gil replied.

Catherine stood in front of him and pushed him down. "Then relax now." She said and laid herself next to him. „Because at the opening ceremony there will be more people who will be getting on your nerves."

He looked at her and smiled. "You're right."

She laughed. "I know."

Xxxxx

"So, now we're finally alone." Sara said and closed the door after Nick stepped into their room. "Let's see if they find out about us this week."

Nick carried his bag and her suitcase next to the bed. "We'll see" Nick kissed her. "It's hard to travel with you when I can't kiss you."

Sara smiled. "I agree" They smiled at each other for a few seconds. "Let's see what's on in TV." Sara and Nick sat down on the sofa and turned the TV on.

Nick took the remote control. "It's football time."

Sara shrugged her shoulders and leaned against Nick. "Alright."

Xxxxx

"Hey, sweetheart. We just arrived at the hotel.", Warrick said over his phone and walked through the room. "No, I share a room with Greg."

Greg took his phone away. "This is going to be fun!"

"Greg!" Warrick took the phone out of his hand. "Sorry, Tina. That was Greg. I will call you later again…Okay. I love you." Then he hung up. "Why did you do that?"

Greg only shrugged his shoulders.

Xxxxx 1h30min later xxxxX

"Catherine, this is an opening ceremony and not a gala or something." Gil said when Catherine started to put make-up on her face.

"Gil for me this is important! Can you bring my curling iron? It has to be somewhere in my suitcase." Catherine asked.

Gil went to Catherine's suitcase. He had to put many clothes aside. "Why did you have to lie it under all the clothes?" He questioned when he found it.

Catherine didn't say anything and took the curling iron. "Thank you. Have seen my black high heels in there?"

"I will find them too." When he came back to the bathroom he held a pair of black high heels in his hands. "They're very high. Don't you have lower ones?"

Catherine shakes her head. "I danced in higher ones."

Xxxxx

Sara sat on the sofa and watched Nick how he tried to find his shoes in his bag. "Found them!" He proclaimed happily.

Then there was a knock on the door. "Can you go, please?" Sara asked while she read the newspaper.

Nick stood up and opened the door. "Warrick, come in!"

Warrick came in and sat next to Sara. "I'm sorry but Greg uses so much hairspray and perfume. I can't stand that smell."

Sara laid the newspaper on the table. "And Tina doesn't use that?"

"She does but not that much." Warrick answered.

Sara smiled. "And when Tina doesn't find something is she cursing too? Nick did all the time."

"No. She always finds everything." Warrick laughed.

"Don't laugh! I hate it when I don't find things!" Nick said.

Sara nodded. "We know that, Nicky."

"GUYS, WE HAVE TO GO!" Greg screamed from outside.

The three slowly stood up and went out where Catherine and Gil stood with Greg.

"Aren't this shoes too high?" Warrick asked Catherine when he saw her shoes.

Catherine rolled her eyes. "Could you all stop saying that!?"

Nick looked at Catherine's shoes. "Well I like your shoes." For that Sara slapped Nicks shoulder a little bit.

Catherine smiled. "Thank you, Nick." They all walked to the elevators.

"What was that slap for?" Nick asked quietly.

"You should stop making compliments to her." Sara whispered.

"Can we take a picture together?" Greg asked with his camera in his hands when they were standing alone in the elevator.

"Of course." Sara went next to Greg and pushed Warrick and Nick next to her.

Catherine already stood next to Greg. "Gil, come here!" Slowly Gil walked next to her.

"Okay, guys, please smile now!" Greg said and pushed the release button.

"Griss, you don't smile at the picture." Nick said when he looked at Greg's camera but Gil didn't say anything.

When they were downstairs they went into a huge room with a round table for every team. "We have the best table here." Sara said while she sat down next to Nick and Warrick.

"The best? We have a long way to the longest way to the buffet." Greg complained.

"But if you would sit over there all people would walk all the time around you." Catherine said.

Then a waiter came and bought them wine and salad. "Thank you." Gil said for his team.

Nick poured wine in Sara's glass. "If every evening here is like that I never want to leave again."

Greg held his glass up. "I hope we will have a great week here. Cheers!"

"Cheers!" the rest of the team said and started to eat their salad.

"Excuse me, can I get your attention, please?" a man said through a microphone and all people in the room where quiet. "Welcome to this forensic conference. I'm very happy to have the best forensic team in the United States here…" He talked so much more and nobody was listening anymore and everyone was glad when he finished his speech with the word: "Enjoy your meal. Breakfast will be at 8 tomorrow."

Greg was the first who jumped up and ran to the buffet but he was the last one too who went back to the table.

Catherine came back with Sara. "Okay. I didn't want to say something but my speech for Ecklie was better than his speech."

"I think even when Grissom would have held a speech it would have been better." Warrick smiled.

"Of course it would have been better." Gil said when he came back to the table and only heard Warrick's sentence.

"Greg, don't look so sad. Was it really that bad to walk these few meters?" Sara asked when Greg came back and didn't look so happy.

Greg sat down next to Catherine. "But I haven't seen her."

"Who?" Sara wanted to know.

"'Sweet young girl'" Catherine answered for Greg but Sara still didn't know what she is talking about. "Greg found a girl. She is young and sweet. Or like Greg said: She is hot. And Greg wants to talk to her." Then Catherine turned to Greg. "Maybe you will see her tomorrow. And if not I will search with you for her. Alright?"

Greg smiled a little bit. "Okay, thanks."

**Let me know what you think. I will be in Paris next week and it would make me very happy when you review. (:**


	5. Chapter 5

**I know this chapter took me awhile...but here is the next. (:**

Chapter 5

When they all finished their dinner they went to the elevators. The only problem was that everybody wanted to go to their room. While Greg, Sara and Catherine went into an elevator Nick, Warrick and Gil waited for the next one. Catherine, Sara and Greg stood in a corner at the end of the elevator because they had their room almost at the last level. "Has somebody a key?" Catherine asked.

Sara shook her head. "Nick has our key." She looked at Greg. "Do you have a key?"

"No…" he whispered. A man stood in front of him and Greg had almost not enough space to breath.

Sara touched the man's back. "Excuse me? My friend behind you feels a little bit cramped."

The man walked one step forward. "Oh, I'm sorry."

"Great we are going upstairs and nobody has a key." Catherine said.

"Well we could search for her in the time." Greg proposed.

Catherine shook her head. "We will search tomorrow, Greg. Now I only want to take a shower and go to bed."

"With Grissom." Greg added and grimed.

Catherine rolled her eyes and walked with Sara and Greg behind her out of the elevator to their rooms.

There they sat on the floor and waited for the rest of the team. "Catherine?!"

"What is, Greg?" Catherine wanted to know.

"Can I wear your shoes?"

Catherine pushed of her shoes and gave them to Greg. "And what if this girl sees you in those shoes, Greg?" Sara asked.

"She has her room in the 4th floor. She won't see me." Greg answered and put Catherine's shoes on. "Can help me up, please?"

Catherine stood up, took his hands and helped him up.

"Sara, can you take a picture?" Greg gave Sara his camera and Sara took some pictures

Catherine took Greg's hand. "C'mon, Greg! Now we walk a little bit."

"Wait! I want to make a video." Sara smiled. "Okay…You can walk now!"

Greg tired to walk. "How did you managed to dance in higher ones?"

Catherine didn't answer she just shrugged her shoulders. "Greg, that looks so good." Sara commented the scene in front of her with irony in her voice.

When they were at the end of the corridor Greg wanted to walk back alone but Catherine walked next to him to catch him if he falls. "Greg, what the hell are you doing?" Warrick asked when he came out of the elevator.

"I walk in Cath's shoes." Greg answered.

Nick tried his best not to laugh. Gil raised an eyebrow and asked Sara: "Why are you still in the corridor?"

Sara turned the camera off. "Nobody had a key."

Gil nooded. "Greg, give Catherine her shoes back!" Greg did what Gil had told him.

"But Greg I left you the key in the room." Warrick said.

Greg frozed. "I thought you took it. That's why I only closed the door."

"Greg, go down to the information. They will give you a key." Gil opened the door to his room.

Catherine walk first in. "I will shower first." Gil looked shortly at her and followed her in the room.

"Greg, what are you waiting for? We need a key!" Warrick told Greg and Greg ran downstairs.

"Do you want to come with us in our room?" Nick asked and opened the door.

Warrick walked behind Nick and Sara. "Yeah."

"I will take a shower." Sara said and searched for her stuff.

"So you're going to share a bed with Sara tonight?" Warrick asked and smirked at Nick.

Nick sat down on the sofa. "Well, she rather wanted to share a room with me and not with you."

Warrick sat down next to his best friend and turned the TV on. "I think wouldn't like it if I share a bed with another woman."

Xxxxx

Greg went down to get a key for his room and when he came to the information he saw her. She was standing in the queue. "Hi" he greeted her.

She turned around. "Hey." She replied and turned back.

Greg didn't know what he should say next. He wanted to talk to her but he didn't know how. "Are you here because of the conference too?"

She turned around and smiled. "Of course."

Greg smiled back. "Can I ask where are you from?"

The blonde girl nodded. "I'm from Los Angeles. By the way my name is Morgan Brody. You should ask for the name first."

Greg laughed. "That would have been my next step." Morgan laughed too. "And my name is Greg Sanders and I'm from Las Vegas."

"Wow, Las Vegas. You belong to the best crime labs in the United States." Morgan replied. "So I need to go and get myself a key for my room."

Greg nodded. "I will see you tomorrow."

"Good night, Greg." Morgan said before she walked away.

Xxxxx

Sara came out of the bathroom. She wore sweatpants and a T-Shirt. "Are you two watching a football game?" She asked and sat on the edge of the bed.

"Of course." Nick smiled

There was a knock on the door and Sara went to open it.

"Sara, your hair looks very beautiful." Greg said after Sara opened the door.

„Hey Warrick! Greg is here to pick you up." Sara yelled into the room.

"I will see you guys tomorrow." Warrick walked to the door. "If I survive this."

"Good night, Warrick." Sara said and closed the door.

Nick stood up. "The bathroom is mine now." He kissed Sara and disappeared into the bathroom.

Xxxxx

Gil came out of the bathroom and found Catherine on the bed with a book in her hands. "Are these my glasses you're wearing?"

Catherine looked up to him. "Yes, I didn't want to search for mine."

"I think you wouldn't have found them in this suitcase." Catherine laughed at his comment. He was different when they were alone. Gil laid next to her. "Have you called Lindsey?"

Catherine shook her head und closed her book. "She is with her class in Chicago. I don't want to annoy her." She gave Gil his glasses. "Can we sleep please? I'm tired."

"Of course." Gil stood up and switched the lights off.

"Can you open a window?" Catherine asked him.

He laid himself next to her. "No, it's cold enough in here."

"No, it's warm." Catherine complained.

Gil covered his body with a blanket. "Then stand up and open the window. I have no problem with it."

Catherine sighed. "I don't want to stand up."

Xxxxx

Sara's head rested on Nick chest. "Sara? Why don't we just tell the others that we're together?"

She took Nick's hand in hers. "I just don't want it. I can already hear Greg's and Catherine's comments."

"Oh please…Since when do you care about comments from others?"

"I don't know." Sara looked up to him. "But still don't want it."

"Okay." He kissed the top of her head. "But someday they will know it."

"I know." Sara said sleepy and closed her eyes. "Good night, Nicky."

"Good night."

Xxxxx

"Warrick! I met her! She was in front of me and we talked!" Greg told Warrick happy.

Warrick searched in the room for his cell phone. "Great, Greg. Let me guess: she lives far away from Las Vegas…"

Greg shook his head and laid on the bed. "She is from Los Angeles and her name is Morgan Brody."

Warrick took his phone. "Oh only 3 hours to drive…"

"Yes…" Greg replied. He already dreamed about his life with her. "She was so nice. I hope I will see her tomorrow."

Warrick dilated Tina's number. "You will. But you should take a shower. I don't think she would like to date someone who smells."

"You're right, Warrick." Greg said and ran into the bathroom.

Warrick just nodded. "Hey Tina…No Greg is in the bathroom. So we can talk without any interruptions…"

**This was chapter 5 everybody! What do you think?**


	6. Chapter 6

**Sorry that it took me so long. I have so many exams to write so it's hard to find time to write. But here is the next chapter. And thank you so much for the reviews. **

Chapter 6

Gil woke up the next morning when his alarm clock rang. He took his phone without opening his eyes and turned the alarm off.

"What time is it?" Catherine asked him tired.

Gil looked to his left site where Catherine lay with her head on his neck and with an arm around his waist. He took her arm and laid it next to her.

Catherine opened her eyes and realized where she was. "Oh…Gil. I'm so sorry." She sat up. "I normally sleep alone in a bed. I'm sorry." She knew that he hated it to have someone close to him.

"Catherine, it's okay." He said and went to the bathroom.

Catherine looked at him with a confused look until he dissapeared into the bathroom.

Xxxxx

Nick kissed Sara's cheek. "Good morning, sweetheart."

"Morning." Sara said and opened her eyes slowly. She looked at the clock. "We have to be downstairs in 30 minutes!" Quickly she stood up.

Nick looked at her. "Sara, it isn't that bad when we will be there a little bit later."

"It is. I have an interesting presentation at 9." She kissed him and went to the bathroom.

Xxxxx

Warrick woke up in an empty bed. Tired he walked to the bathroom and opened the door. There he found Greg who tried to fix his hair. "Greg…Since when are you awake?"

"One hour maybe." Greg answered. "Do you have hairspray? I forgot mine at home."

"No. Ask Catherine." With these words Warrick pushed Greg out to take a shower.

Greg went to Catherine's and Gil's room and knocked. Catherine opened the door. "Do you have hairspray, Catherine?" Greg asked and looked at her for a while. She wore no make-up at this time and still looked very beautiful. Greg pushed this thought a side.

"Good morning to you too, Greg." Catherine walked into the room and gave Greg the bottle with hairspray. "It's almost empty…"

"No problem…I will buy a new one today." With these words Greg walked to his room. "And thank you, Cath!" he said before he disappeared into his room.

After some time they all were down and ate breakfast. "Hey, have you seen her today?" Sara asked Greg.

Greg looked to Sara. "You mean Morgan?"

"So her name is Morgan. Cute." Catherine commented.

"No, I haven't seen her today." Greg answered to Sara's question and looked through the room.

"And Warrick how is it to sleep with Greg in one bed?" Nick wanted to know.

Warrick shrugged his shoulder. "It's was okay. But he talked all night that was annoying. How was it sleeping in one bed with Sara?"

Nick looked to Sara and then back to Warrick. "It was okay. Right, Sara?"

Sara nodded and turned to Gil and Catherine. "How was your night?"

"It was like always." Gil replied shortly.

Catherine blushed a little bit. "Yeah…Oh Greg! Isn't this Morgan over there?"

Sara knew that there was something Catherine didn't want to talk about but she didn't want to ask. They were not best friends or something. She looked over to the blond girl who was entering the room. "This is Greg's girl?! She is pretty."

"She is beautiful." Greg told her and stood up. "I will talk to her…and will get you more coffee, Grissom. You look like you could use some." With these words he gripped Gil's coffee cup and went to the coffee brewer.

Gil looked at him and raised an eyebrow. "Okay. Who wants to make a bet?" Nick asked and Gil looked back at his newspaper.

"50$ that she has a boyfriend." Warrick said. "She is so pretty. She can only have a boyfriend."

"50$ that she is single." Catherine said.

Nick took a sip of his coffee. "Okay then 50$ that she is lesbian."

Sara looked at him. "Oh it's getting interesting. 50$ that she is not interested in him."

"Hey, Grissom! You want to bet too?" Warrick asked his boss.

He shook his head. "No, thank you."

Xxxxx

Greg went to the coffee brewers where Morgan was standing too. "Good morning!"

Morgan turned to him and smiled. "Good morning."

"How was your night?" Greg asked and pushed a bottom to get coffee into Gil's coffee cup.

"It was great." She answered. "How was yours?"

"It was good. What presentations do you have today?" Greg wanted to know.

Morgan took her coffee cup. "Something about DNA. I forgot the whole name of the presentation but it's at 9:30."

Greg nodded while his heart was filled with happiness. "Great. I have to go there too."

"Wow. Then I will see you later. I will make sure that the seat next to me is empty." With these words she walked back to her table.

Greg looked at her for a long time. He can't believe that she wants him to sit next to her. Lost in his thoughts he walked back to his team. "Guys, she has the same presentation and she wants me to sit next to her." Greg sat down and took a sip of the coffee.

"Greg, this is my coffee." Gil said to him.

Greg put the pot back on the table. "Sorry." He stood up. "I will get you a fresh pot with coffee." Then he walked away.

"Okay, Sara you lost. She is interested in him. But maybe she wants only a friendship so the rest of us is still in it." Warrick told Sara with a grin on his face.

**Okay, that's it. It's short I know but it's better than nothing, right? I hope I can update the next chapter faster. (:**


End file.
